Ermac
Ermac is a fusion of souls and a personal assassin of Shao Kahn, acting as both an anti-hero and antagonist from the Mortal Kombat franchise. History Original Timeline As mentioned above, Ermac is a being comprised of hundreds of souls via Shao Kahn's dark magic. Serving the very tyrant he was formed by, Ermac was one of the emperor's deadliest warriors and carried out several missions for his master. Ermac then met Shujinko, an Earthrealm soldier who exchanged help with Ermac. After Shao Kahn's defeat, Ermac insisted to blindly serve his ranks and wander Outerwold without any instructions. In his wanderings, the telekinetic ninja met the blind swordsman Kenshi who broke Ermac's lock of Shao Kahn's mind control. As a token of graditude, Ermac taught Kenshi telekinesis, leading him to become a great warrior. Now free, Ermac joined Liu Kang's forces, who was a brave and bold warrior wanting to free his allies from Onaga's clutches. Afterwards, Ermac joined the Forces of Light in the Battle of Armegeddon where he, like almost every other warrior participating in the war, was violently killed. Alternate Timeline Ermac was advertised to be a deadly new warrior as a merging of malevolent spirits created by Shao Kahn, but was defeated by Liu Kang in the Mortal Kombat tournament. In the second tournament, Ermac fought and defeated Johnny Cage, leaving only Liu Kang and Kung Lao to represent Earthrealm. Ermac also fought Sub Zero after telekinetically ripping Jax's arms off, leading him to get his iconic cybernetic implants. Even though Shao Kahn was killed by Liu Kang, he was resurrected by Quan Chi, who helped lead the invasion of Earthrealm. In an unidentified city, Ermac fought and was defeated by the SWAT officer Kurtis Stryker. For a forth and final time, Ermac was beaten again, this time by Cyber Sub Zero when the latter attempted to free a squad of Earthrealm prisoners. Personality and Traits Being a formation of several souls, Ermac has a variety of personalities fused into one. As such, he never refers to himself as "me", "I", or "my", but instead "we", "us", and "our". Weapons and Abilities Due to the fact Ermac is a combination of several warriors, he utilizes an endless amount of martial arts including Hua Chuan and Choy Lay Fut. The merging of hundreds of these warriors also granted him amazing telekineses that allowed him to levitate, fire balls of green energy from his palms, and through his opponent around with his mind alone. Ermac's sole weakness is the Netherrealm (Hell) itself, as since he is a being formed just from black magic, the presence of the demonic realm weakens and sometimes destroys the magical bond between the souls making him up. However, in combat, he more than makes up for such a weakness with his fighting skills and telekinetics. Trivia *Ermac was made when Ed Boon noticed the urban myth that, when over-using Scorpion in the Sega version of Mortal Kombat, will turn him into a red ninja instead of a yellow one. In Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, a being was made into such a character (a red, supernatural ninja) known as Ermac. Category:Mortal Kombat Ninja Category:Shinobi Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Video Game Ninjas